


Apple Orchard

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: OCtober Shipping [11]
Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: OCtober Shipping: Day 11-Apple OrchardShip: Leslie Vernon x Mildred WilliamsNote: Mildred’s Agender using They/Them pronouns. Also this is NOT canonically how Mildred and Leslie meet. I only mention this because I still do have an actual long multichapter fic planned for the two of them.





	Apple Orchard

When Leslie pulls up to the Vernon farmhouse he’s not expecting to see another car waiting in the parking lot for him. At first he thinks it’s just the cop who takes care of the property, but the cars far too new. 

  
He doesn’t have his scythes or mask with him, he’d only been planning to check on the property, but he does have a pocket knife he keeps in his car. Leslie grabs the dulled blade, gripping it firmly in hand as he makes his way out of the car. 

Mildred’s not sure what drew them to the Vernon farm house. They’d heard the lesson, everyone had, maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were reading the reports Dr.Loomis had written on Michael Myers for their psyche class. The story surrounding the farmhouse was a bit of an urban legend itself, and Mildred knew about the man who’d killed a group of high schoolers and attacked a documentary crew the year before. The crew of that documentary had been film students from the same college they went to. 

They aren’t sure what they’re looking for here though, if anything at all. Maybe they’re hoping this Leslie Vernon, this iconic killer, will come back from the dead to confront them. That would at least make their life easier, they muse, struggling to make their way through the orchard. 

It doesn’t take Leslie very long to find the intruder on the property. He watches from a distance, the stranger still unaware of him. They look sad, forlorn even, hand reaching out to prompt themselves up against a tree. 

Watching the stranger as they make their way through the orchard, Leslie decides that he won’t kill them. 

He’s not entirely sure why. Maybe it’s that it’d be easy, at least he assumes it would be, he sees the way they struggle to make their way through the orchard, there’s no doubt in his mind they’d trip before even beginning to get away. Or maybe it’s the way their sadness seems to resonate with him, it reminds him of himself, back when he still lived in Nevada. 

Leslie watches them for a little while longer, just barely managing to avoid detection as they turn to start walking back in the direction of the house. 

No, Leslie decides, as gets into his own car making sure to get a photograph of Mildred’s license plate, he won’t kill them. He’ll let this stranger live for the time being, and follow them. 

After all...the last person to pique his interest in such a way was Taylor, and she was his survivor girl, it makes Leslie wonder what this stranger would end up being to him. 


End file.
